


Healing DarkStar

by imaqt16



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaqt16/pseuds/imaqt16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben gets captured and DarkStar knows how to heal himself. Warning, rape</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing DarkStar

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it's the first fanfic I have ever written. I have also posted it on fanfiction . Net

A/N I only own the plot bunnies. (and the room.) Ben woke up. It was almost complete darkness. 'It hurts' was all he could think. He looked nervously around the room he was trapped in. He noticed that he was trapped. His feet were free, but his wrists were pinned with manacles against the freezing metal wall. He noticed that the floor was metal as well. Feeling a draft he looked down, and to his surprise, he was practically naked. It appeared that his clothes were torn from him when he was pinned up because a chunk of both sleeves were trapped under the manacles. Only his boxers were still on. Directly across from him was a large, heavily barred, metal door. It creaked open. In came DarkStar. His face wasn't covered with the mask. "Ugly, aren't I?" He asked bitterly. "See what you did?" He basically whispered. "I did? Sorry but I think that was you." Ben tried to say irritatingly, but the effect was ruined by the shivers racking his body from the cold. "Lucky for you, I know how to fix it." Said DarkStar. "Finally. How?" asked Ben curiously. Smirking, DarkStar whispered into his ear, pressing against Ben's body. "You" "See, I really have only taken from girls and only with small touches. But if I take from a strong young boy like you, and with more than 'little touches', than I can properly heal." Ben shivered, this time not with cold. "Now, let's begin." DarkStar stuffed Ben's mouth with a piece of cloth he pulled out of his pocket. Ben was frozen with fear. He grabbed Ben's legs and shackled him with manacles on either side of him. DarkStar grabbed Ben's limp penis with his mouth. Ben moaned at the sensation of his dick moving from the frigid air to the hot wetness of the other man's mouth. DarkStar began sucking and licking the dick. Ben was a complete virgin, sure he had masturbated, but he had never had sex before. DarkStar began teasing his ass. Fondling it. He suddenly plunged his finger deep into the poor boy's ass. Ben let out a muffled scream, his ass burning. DarkStar immediately released Ben's semihard dick and removed his finger. "Damn, I forgot lube." DarkStar muttered under his breath. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle and poured some of the clear, thick liquid onto his fingers. DarkStar then gently eased his index finger into Ben's anus. After several minutes, his hole was loose enough to enter in his middle finger, and after a few minutes more, his ring finger. DarkStar licked his lips, "Mmm, I believe you're ready." He whispered in a sensual voice. Ben shivered, eyes watering with tears, cock hard and dripping. DarkStar removed his hard dick from his pants. Ben whimpered at the size of it. 'It's huge. How is that going to fit?' DarkStar began covering his dick with the same lube he used on his fingers. He then placed his tip against Ben's ass. He began slowly entering, stopping whenever Ben clamped down. Once he was totally in, he stopped, waiting for Ben to relax. DarkStar felt the power moving into him. 'So much power.' DarkStar thought while shivering in pleasure. DarkStar then began moving. "Harthee! Fasfffeer!" Ben moaned/yelled through the gag. (Harder! Faster! By the way) "You got it" DarkStar moaned in response. ~~~Two hours later~~~ DarkStar collapsed back. He had removed the manacles from Ben an hour and a half ago. Ben was nearly unconscious, collapsed on the floor. He looked so tired and pale. DarkStar grabbed the pants he had thrown off a while ago. He pulled out a mirror he had taken to keeping in them. Staring into it, he grinned. "It worked" he whispered. "It worked" he yelled excitedly. He could feel the power crackling through his veins. He clambered up, using the wall. He then picked up Ben's unconscious body and exited the room, already planning what he was going to do when Ben woke up. ' He may be annoying, but if you gag him he's actually a good fuck.' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~All Done~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I can't believe that this is actually 3 word pages. Please review, I don't care if it's flames. It's my first story and I want to know how to do better.


End file.
